Day of Entwined Fate
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Memberikan secercah harapan walaupun sedikit./Dan dia mencoba berbaik hati dan berdamai dengan hatinya untuk urusan yang satu ini, untuk mencoba meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri./Sebuah fic sederhana for New Journey of SasuSaku/Semi-canon with AT/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **Semi-canon with AT,** OOC (perhaps), **Random**

* * *

><p>Dedicated for <strong>Event<strong> **New Journey of SasuSaku**

.

**Enjoy **Yourself!

* * *

><p><strong>Day of Entwined<strong> **Fate**

* * *

><p>Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati Bukit <em>Tender Hearted Child.<em> Indah seperti biasanya, namun sepi. Sesepi hatinya kini.

Dia terperangah, terpukau oleh pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam di hadapannya. Bulan yang membulat berada di ambang sekat lautan rumput, embusan angin membuat sang rumput-rumput bergoyang dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik disertai dengan pancaran sinar keperakan dari sang Bulan. Sementara itu, arakan awan sedang berbaik hati menyingkir dari kanvas hitam-kebiruan, mempersembahkan pendar-pendar bintang tampil dengan riangnya dan tersebar.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, lengannya dia julurkan pada satu titik di sana. Pada bulan yang masih senantiasa berada di ambang lautan rumput. Telapak tangannya dia renggangkan, membuat sinar-sinar keperakan itu menembus lewat sela-sela jemarinya. Perlahan-lahan dia mengatupkan jemarinya, seolah-olah ingin mengunci sang bulan agar tak lepas dalam genggamannya. Dan Sakura tertawa miris saat menyadari genggamannya terasa hampa.

Belum sempat Sakura mencoba meresapi kenyamanan yang disuguhkan alam padanya, kini dia terperangah kembali. Di antara temaram sinar rembulan yang begitu lembut, matanya mendapati sebuah siluet yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya—yang tadi sempat luput dari penglihatannya.

Siluet tinggi tampak belakang, dengan baju kimononya yang sedikit berkibar akibat embusan angin, sebuah _katana _yang terselip di sisi pinggangnya.

Manik giok itu membulat seraya menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

_Tidak. _Kami-sama, _tidak mungkin!_

Kenangan yang sudah tersimpan rapat di memorinya yang paling tak tersentuh kini memberontak keluar. Berkeliling memutar di memorinya. Benteng yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah untuk hal terburuk sekalipun, kini tiba-tiba saja melebur, hancur begitu saja saat melihat siluet itu.

Sakura bersumpah bahwa dari seluruh imajinasi gila yang paling liarnya dan tidak masuk akal sekalipun, bahwa ini adalah imajinasi yang menduduki tingkat paling teratas dan yang paling tak ingin sekalipun imajinasi tersebut keluar; Sasuke Uchiha, sang _missing-nin_, buronan tingkat S, kini berada di sini—setelah peperangan selesai—di Bukit ini yang konon katanya dapat menenteramkan hati siapa pun.

_Sebenarnya untuk apa dia ke sini?_ Satu pertanyaan dari beberapa pertanyaan yang keluar dari otaknya.

Kami-sama... _Mengapa dadaku semakin sesak dan terasa terhimpit udara?_ Sakura menangkup pelan mulutnya dengan telapak kanan, membatin pelan di hatinya.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyendiri dan menyegarkan pikirannya malam ini, menarik diri dari pemandangan indah di depannya; lautan rumput yang tertempa sinar perak sang rembulan dan siluet seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri tegap menentang sang Bulan, sedang menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan sang alam yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Dan dia yakin sekali bahwa pemandangan ini akan selalu terkunci indah dalam ingatannya. Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan, Sakura melangkah mundur tanpa membalikkan badannya, membiarkan rerumputan menggelitik kakinya yang tenggelam di sana. Tidak sedikit pun matanya beralih dari pemadangan yang terlalu indah dalam pandangannya.

Kapan lagi dia akan melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini? Kapan lagi dia akan menatap lekat-lekat sang pemuda yang menjadi dingin dan penuh obsesi itu dengan lekat-lekat? Biarlah, biarlah dia menikmati sejenak saja waktunya untuk merekam pemandangan yang bagai gemerlap bintang ini untuk disimpan. Hingga dia siap untuk pergi dan kembali melepas segala harapan indah sekaligus menyakitkan dan membangun kembali fondasi benteng-benteng yang telah berserakan di hatinya.

_Krekk_.

Hingga sebuah suara derak ranting yang terinjak membuat jantungnya bertambah lagi menjadi seratus kali lipat dari sebelumnya, dan sebuah rasa yang begitu kompleks menjalarinya, seolah-olah mencekiknya saat sebuah suara yang begitu amat dirindukannya dan dengan perlahan siluet tegap itu membalikkan badannya dan manik hitam sekelam malam itu menatapnya dengan sekelebat emosi yang tak terbaca Sakura. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membalikkan badannya—memutus kontak mata—dan kakinya berlari meninggalkan sang _missing-nin_ yang terdiam.

"_NIGENAIDE KUDASAI! [1]"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Krekk.<em>

Sebuah suara ranting membuatnya mau tak mau membalikkan badannya. Sedari tadi dia sudah merasakan bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di sini. Dan dia sudah menduga bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya—orang yang menjadi alasannya dia datang ke sini. Sengaja dia tak membalikkan badannya dan berpura-pura tak merasakan apa pun di sekitarnya. Sengaja mengabaikan rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya saat _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu menatapnya begitu intens. Mendengarkan setiap jengkal langkah kakinya yang memundur. Membuatnya ingin berteriak, 'jangan pergi, jangan pergi, jangan pergi,' dan dia harus berpuas diri karena lontaran kata 'jangan pergi'-nya hanya menyuara dan menggema di dalam hatinya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, kala dia merasakan sang _kunoichi_ menahan langkahnya. Dia membiarkan detik demi detik berlalu dalam buaian dan mempersiapkan hatinya.

Saat mata mereka bersiborok, Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak segera berlari ke tempat wanita berambut merah muda itu karena dia begitu menikmati manik giok yang sarat akan emosi itu menatapnya.

Hingga Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berlari. Membuatnya sedikit terhenyak. Terkejut. Bayangan pertemuan pertama kalinya setelah dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa, berkelebat di pikirannya, dimana saat itu dengan sedikit rasa keengganannya dia julurkan sang _kusanagi_ pada Sakura, mencoba membunuh Sakura.

Kuso! dia mengumpat dalam hati.

"_NIGENAIDE KUDASAI!_"

Sasuke mengambil langkah kaki sepanjang dan secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Sakura. Dan—

"Hn," dia berbisik senang seraya mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya lurus ke belakang dengan keras sehingga tubuh Sakura menubruk dadanya. Hentakan yang keras dari depan itu tak membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Lepaskan!"

"Hn. Tidak." Sasuke kembali berbisik dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura melirik ke panorama yang berada di sisinya, lautan rumput, sinar keperakan, bulan yang masih berada di ambang batas, embusan angin, dan harum _wood_ dan _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, seolah-olah menciptakan mantra baginya untuk tak memberontak dan membuat dirinya sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke pun begitu. Mereka berdua terdiam. Masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Tegang dan gejolak rasa yang besar yang tiba-tiba saja menjalari keduanya dengan kedekatan tubuh mereka seperti ini.

"Lepaskan! Lenganku sakit." Sakura bergumam lirih.

Sasuke dengan perlahan mengendurkan cengkeramannya tetapi tidak melepaskannya.

Sakura memutar badannya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat, membuatnya serasa mati kehabisan napas.

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura..."<p>

Suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan tegas, dalam, dan lembut itu membuat napasnya semakin tercekat. Dan dia memilih diam seraya memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap langsung manik hitam yang menatapnya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kau... Masih tetap saja seperti dulu." Ada kerinduan yang intens dari tiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Membuat Sakura grogi dan segera menampik perasaan itu.

"Kau salah. Aku kini sudah berbeda. Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap manik hitam itu dengan tegas, tak terima jika dia dikatakan masih sama seperti dulu; cengeng, lemah, bodoh, dan entah apa pun itu. Apalagi jika yang mengatakannya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tak terlihat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan aku masih sama seperti dulu? Aku, sudah tak selemah yang kau kira. Aku sudah tak secengeng yang kau kira. Dan aku—" Sakura terdiam, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hn?"

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau... ingin tahu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas. _Tuh kan..._

"Y-ya..."

"Jika kukatakan, akankah kau memercayainya?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya terdiam. Tersentak. Benar, benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Apakah dia akan memercayainya setelah perlakuan yang dilakukan padanya selama ini?

"Jika kukatakan bahwa aku ke sini karenamu. Akankah kau percaya?"

Jantungnya berdetak kembali lebih cepat. Dia tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sakura tertawa miris, "Kau... bohong?"

Sasuke terdiam. Entahlah, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Dan jika kukatakan aku ke sini untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu padaku hingga saat ini. Akankah kau mau menjawabnya?" Sasuke menatap manik giok yang menatapanya tak percaya. Membuatnya mendengus kecil dan tersenyum sinis.

"Dan jika kukatakan bahwa aku ke sini untuk memintamu pergi denganku. Akankah kau percaya?"

"Kau pasti bercanda. Kau... apa kau tak puas menyakitiku selama ini? Memberi harapan kosong padaku? Menyakitiku? Menyakiti Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_? Kau tak puas? Ha?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, tubuhnya gemetar, perasaan menusuk itu kembali menjalari hatinya. Dia... dia merasakan sakit yang menghimpit saat mengetahui kenyataannya bahwa dia tidak memercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Aku... dulu memang mencintaimu. Tapi, sekarang itu sudah... (Sakura meneguk ludahnya) hilang. Katakan yang sejujurnya, untuk apa kau ke sini? Katakan!" Dan Sakura membohongi hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Sakit saat dia menyadari bahwa wanita yang dulu begitu mencintai dan mengejar-ngejarnya kini tak memercayainya dan sudah tidak mencintainya... lagi... Benarkah?<p>

"Kau yakin? Aku, tak percaya. Dan terserah padamu, apakah kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan atau tidak." _Kuharap kau percaya_.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa kini wanita yang berada di hadapannya bingung. Perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan kembali cengkeramannya dan mengalihkan jemarinya pada jemari Sakura, menggenggam jemari mungil tersebut. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata bingung dan sedikit mengangkat ekspresi marah. _Kenapa?_

Bulan kini sejengkal beralih naik ke permukaan, desau angin menggelitik perasaan keduanya saat genggaman tangan itu kian mengerat. Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dan merasakan berpuluh-puluh kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya, _amused_.

_Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mengapa aku menjadi selemah ini saat berhadapan dengannya? Kemana Sakura yang kuat? Kemana anak hasil didikan sang _Godaime_ ini? kemana? Sadar! Aku harus sadar! Dia hanya mempermainkanmu, Sakura. Kau tak boleh terbuai! Kemana logikamu?_ batinnya berperang. Membuat telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya terisi penuh oleh gema suara batinnya yang bertolak belakang.

Saat Sakura sibuk berperang dengan batinnya, dia menjadi lengah. Dan kini, dia merasakan jemari tangan Sasuke telah berpindah lagi yang memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, memainkan beberapa untai rambut merah mudanya, Sakura spontan membelalakkan matanya, panas-dingin dan merinding.

Lalu, kecupan singkat yang terasa seperti berabad-abad itu berakhir dengan manisnya.

Sakura masih terkejut. _Shock!_

"Apa ini tak cukup membuatmu percaya padaku?"

_PLAK!_

"Kau keterlaluan! Apa-apaan kau? Ini penghinaan! Kau tak berhak menciumku! Kau tak berhak, Uchiha!"

Tamparan itu begitu kerasnya, meninggalkan jejak merah pada pipi putih milik Sasuke. Sasuke menatap manik giok yang kini menahan riak air matanya yang menatapnya kesal, marah, dan... terluka, membuat Sasuke kembali terhenyak.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Seiring dengan untaian kata itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, tetes demi tetes air mata itu terjatuh dari manik giok tersebut. Sakura menghirup napas dengan berat. Malu menangis di hadapan Uchiha ini!

"Aku ingin kau," ucap Sasuke lirih dan berharap Sakura tak mendengarnya.

Tapi sayang, Sakura mendengarnya. Tak cukupkah hari ini dia dihantam rasa terkejut yang bertubi-tubi? Tak cukupkah?

"Kau meracau, Sasuke."

"Tidak." Sakura menatap manik hitam itu, ada ketegasan dan keyakinan di sana.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia lelah. Mengapa harinya menjadi bertambah buruk? Mengapa di saat dia ingin menenangkan diri dan melepas penatnya, dia harus bertemu Uchiha Sasuke? Mengapa?

"Tidakkah kau dapat merasakan perasaanku saat aku—" Sasuke menghela napasnya dalam, "—mengecupmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini membuat fondasi yang telah berantakan itu menjadi lebih berantakan dan melebur menjadi debu setelah sebelumnya adalah puing-puing. Remuk. Dia tahu, dia merasakan itu. Dia merasakan perasaan kompleks itu lewat kecupan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menjalar saat bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke bersatu. Dia dapat mengecap rasa manis dan pahit dalam kecupan itu. Dan dia dapat merasakan... cinta. Cinta yang bahkan tak terlalu dia pikirkan saat memutuskan untuk mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke dulu, karena dia berharap bahwa Sasuke menerima keberadaannya. Bahwa dia ada. Tapi, dia tak ingin memercayai itu. Logikanya melarangnya untuk memercayai itu. Bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang bergetar lirih dengan setruman kehangatan. Apa yang harus dia percayai?

"Kau ikut?" Suara Sasuke membuatnya kembali pada kesadaran.

Sakura terdiam. Enggan mengatakan sesuatu dan menolak menatap manik hitam kelam itu. Pandangannya menyapu langit yang kini diisi sang rembulan. Sudah berapa lamakah mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, ketegangan, dan ketidak jelasan ini?

"Tak adakah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, Sakura?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Sakura mau tak mau tersentuh. Entah mengapa. Dan suara Sasuke begitu tulus dan lembut di pendengarannya. Dia bersumpah akan itu. Dan perlahan egonya meluruh, mencoba untuk memercayai ucapan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Membuatnya melunak.

"Kesempatan itu berhak untuk kau terima—Sasuke... –_kun_." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Tapi tak bisa. "Tapi, untuk ikut denganmu dan meninggalkan desa Konoha, tempat kelahiranku, tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, Tsunade-_sama_, bertemu denganmu... dan yang lainnya, membuatku merasa seperti seorang... yang sangat egois." Sakura menatap jemarinya yang kini digenggam Sasuke erat. Membuatnya kembali sesak seakan udara kian menipis. Bumi seakan tidak lagi cukup untuknya. "Mereka membutuhkanku saat ini. Penduduk desa. Dan tentang perasaanku padamu... tadi aku berbohong"

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Karena itu, aku datang dan memintamu untuk ikut denganku," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam. Membiarkan perasaan hangat mengalir melalui genggaman tangan mereka. Membiarkan sang waktu bergulir dan berlalu dengan keheningan mereka. Membiarkan setidaknya mereka menikmati waktu mereka untuk saling berkontak fisik seperti ini. Membiarkan perasaan mereka terhanyut dan mencari deduksi atas semua ini.

"Jadi, kau menolak?" Sasuke membuka suara dan mengatakannya dengan rasa kecewa yang terdengar jelas. Padahal dia bukan orang yang mudah menampakkan emosinya ke permukaan setelah kejadian tragis semasa kecilnya dulu.

Sakura kini membalas menggenggam. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya akan keputusannya ini.

"Aku tak bilang aku menolakmu. Aku hanya—belum bisa. Maafkan aku. Lagi pula, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama mungkin kita bisa bersama. Seperti yang selalu aku impikan. Untuk perasaanmu ini, aku sangat berterima kasih karena aku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terima kasih sudah melihat seorang Haruno Sakura." Sakura melepaskan genggamannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi dengan keadaan ini. Dia membalikkan badannya. Dan perlahan melangkah, meninggalkan Sasuke dan sebelah hatinya yang tak bisa dia raih kembali untuk bersama kepada belahan hatinya yang lain.

Sasuke terdiam, dia sudah menduga untuk kemungkinan yang tak diharapkannya ini. Bahkan jauh hari sebelum dia memberanikan diri untuk ke Konoha dengan menyelinap dan mencoba mengutarakan keputusan akan keresahan hatinya ini pada Sakura sejak insiden yang membuatnya kembali harus melayangkan _kusanagi_-nya pada Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sudah memata-matai sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan puncaknya hari ini, hari yang di luar plot awalnya untuk bertemu Sakura, membuatnya sedikit terguncang, karena hatinya masih enggan untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuknya ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga merasa belum pantas meminta Sakura ke sisinya. Meminta hatinya yang begitu tulus mencintainya setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan pada wanita itu. Sasuke menatap punggung wanita yang kini jauh terlihat lebih tegar dan dia rindukan dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dilukiskan. Terlalu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di dalamnya. Terlalu banyak dan semrawut.

_The smell of sweet perfume._

_You stick to me forever baby._

_I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away to touch you again, with life in your hands._

_It couldn't be any harder... harder... harder... [2]_

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Dengan tak diduga Sakura memeluknya. Dapat Sasuke rasakan air mata membasahi kimononya. Harum aroma _cherry_ membuatnya sedikit tenang. Lengannya terdiam di udara, berniat untuk membalas pelukan Sakura tapi dia urungkan.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Embusan angin semakin kencang. Dia tersenyum dengan manis, untuk Sasuke, untuk belahan hatinya yang dia tinggal dan titipkan pada lelaki berambut unik tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku... aku harap kau mau menjaga sebelah hatiku yang enggan beranjak pergi darimu itu." Sakura menghirup napasnya dengan lamat-lamat, kembali dia beranjak pergi masih dengan senyuman dan melangkah mundur. Setelah sepuluh langkah, dia berbalik. Dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya, membangun kembali fondasi hatinya, mempertaruhkan waktu, dan hatinya.

"Kau juga, harus menjaganya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

Sakura tersenyum, dia semakin mantap akan keputusannya ini. _Tentu saja._

Bayangan Sakura semakin menjauh. Dan perlahan memudar.

"Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa lagi... Sakura..." Butuh kekuatan yang besar bagi Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, bahkan sekalipun dia adalah seorang Ninja yang kuat. Karena untaian kata itu merupakan simbol darinya untuk melepas Sakura—melepaskannya untuk kembali.

Seiring dengan bayangan punggung Sakura yang memudar dan hilang, sinar rembulan yang kini mengarah padanya, mengekspos kesedihan, tekad, dan rasa lega bersinar dingin. Mengiringi keputusan dan membentuk kembali bayangan akan masa depan yang dititipkan Sakura padanya—setengah hati Sakura—yang ada pada dirinya. Memberikan secercah harapan walaupun sedikit. Dan kini, dia yang harus berada dalam posisi Sakura. Menunggu. Dan dia mencoba berbaik hati dan berdamai dengan hatinya untuk urusan yang satu ini, untuk mencoba meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Finire<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Jangan melarikan diri!<p>

[2] The Calling-Could It Be Any Harder, hak cipta ©2001 oleh RCA USA

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, bisa juga publish buat NJSS. *nyengir* Ew... Ya, rasanya ini gak nyambung deh. ;A; Maaf ya kalau aneh. Aa, semoga terhibur dengan fic sederhana Rie ini dan sedikit memeriahkan Event NJSS ini. ^^ Tadinya mau dibuat twoshot, tapi gak jadi deh setelah Rie pikir-pikir lagi. :) Err... <strong>Feedback?<strong>

_Only 2,593 word(s) withou__t disclaimer, footnotes, and A/N._

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. ^^<p> 


End file.
